


Everything I’ll Ever Need (Ethan X f!MC)

by choices_kaavya



Category: Open Heart (Visual Novels)
Genre: F/M, Marriage Proposal, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:34:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27890827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/choices_kaavya/pseuds/choices_kaavya
Summary: A whole fic full of romantic fluff and our beloved doctor proposing!
Relationships: Ethan Ramsey/Main Character (Open Heart)
Kudos: 5





	Everything I’ll Ever Need (Ethan X f!MC)

**Ethan**

It was three in the morning. And given the fact that I had returned from Providence at around midnight, I should really be asleep. But for the past two and a half hours, all I have been doing is twisting and turning in bed, trying to get myself to sleep. But knowing what the upcoming day would bring, I just couldn’t.

A year earlier, on exactly this day, my life changed. Changed in the most delightful manner. That was the day when I finally let myself live. Truly live. That was the day when I let go of my inhibitions about love, about having someone by my side at every step of the way. That was the day when I told Kaavya how much I loved her, how I regretted the words that escaped my mouth that dreadful night outside Donahue’s, when I felt her lips on mine after two painful months of staying away from her.

During those months, when I was pushing her away, trying to keep a professional relationship with her, her thoughts took up almost all of my free time. There were nights when I would wake up in cold sweat, having dreamt of her in the arms of other men, smiling like she did when it was just the two of us together. Then came the softball game between Edenbrook and Mass Kenmore, something I had refrained from participating in for the last eleven years of my job at the hospital. But all it took for me to participate was her. When Lahela and Greene asked me to participate, I immediately turned them down. But as soon as she looked at me, I knew there was no escaping. That’s when I realised how utterly powerless I was when it came to her.

Then, after the game, I took her home with me, not just to discuss the situation with my dad, but also us. I wanted to tell her how much she meant to me and how I wanted to keep her in my life, not just as a friend but as something more. However, before any of that could happen, my dad rang my doorbell. And all I could do was kiss her goodbye. But the very next day I told her everything and suddenly I felt lighter, as if a huge bag full of rocks was removed from my shoulders.

I skimmed my hand at the other side of the bed, the side which was usually taken up by my Rookie. After we completed eight months together, I asked her to move-in with me. I was so scared. But as soon as the words were out of my mouth, she kissed me deeply before whispering a soft “Yes” by my ear.

Since she was occupied by an important case, she couldn't visit dad along with me as we usually did every month. Hence, she is back at her older apartment, having a night-stay with them because she didn’t want to be here all alone.

I checked the time. It was 3:30 am. The thrill of what I was going to do today was really getting to me. I got up from my bed, went over to my closet and opened it, taking out a small satin box from the depths of it. Inside was a beautiful Tiffany & Co. engagement ring with a single, beautiful diamond glinting in moonlight. It was just the type of ring she would like‒ small, simplistic and yet modern. I just hope that whatever I have planned for her goes smoothly. I want this to be one of the most memorable days of her life. I just can’t afford to mess this up. Life has given me a second chance with her and I am in no mood to lose that second chance.

**Kaavya**

I woke up to the sound of my phone blaring in my ears, announcing the start of a new day. I barely got any sleep last night. I have grown so used to him holding me at night that sleeping without him by my side has become absolutely impossible. I can’t even imagine it. But this wasn’t the only reason for my sleepless night this time. The adrenaline rush, at the thought of completing a year with Ethan, also had a role to play.

The problems we have faced, the obstacles we have overcome in the past, they show just how much Ethan and I care for each other. Most couples would have given up hope of being together, but not us. Of course there are fights and misunderstandings, but we never let them get in between us.

Finally, I got up from my bed in order to start my daily routine. As I was about to enter the bathroom, I heard a knock.

“Kaavya! It’s me, Sienna.” I immediately moved to open the door leading into my bedroom.

“G’morning Si. Shouldn’t you be asleep? You just came home after a long shift.”

“Yes, I know I should be sleeping. But, I first needed to personally wish you on your special day! So… CONGRATULATIONS KAAVU!!!!” Sienna almost screamed at the last part, making me chuckle at her excitement.

“Thank you, thank you.” I hugged her in return. “I still can’t believe that we really have been dating for a year now.”

“Ethan’s come a long way since our first day at Edenbrook. He went from the most terrifying man to an absolutely whipped one. And that’s all because of your stubbornness.” We both laughed. “Don’t let him hear you say that, Si.” I playfully warned her.

“He can deny all he wants, but everyone knows that it’s the absolute truth. Without you in his life, he would have continued scaring the shit out of interns for the rest of his life.” Sienna quipped. “I yield. I can’t even deny that.” I put my hands up in mock surrender.

“Good. But that’s not the only reason I’m here.” She said, making a beeline for my wardrobe. “Let’s help you blow away Ethan’s mind. It’s a good thing you still have a few clothes here.”

“And how do we achieve that, hmm?” I asked as she rummaged through my clothes. “I have to keep a professional look out there.”

“Has my sense of fashion ever failed you in the past?” She quirked an eyebrow, questioningly.

“Well… no.” I told her truthfully. When it comes to fashion emergencies, she is literally the only one I trust for advice.

“Exactly! Now go take a shower and freshen-up while I decide a professional yet sexy and mind-blowing outfit for you.” She said, shooing me towards the bathroom…

A few minutes later, I emerged from the bathroom to see Sienna laying down a wonderful all-black ensemble along with metallic silver heels on the bed. At the side was a small box I didn’t recognise as my own.

“Si? Is that one of yours? Because I don’t remember having bought this recently.” I asked her, utterly confused.

“No. It’s a gift for you from a special someone.” She said.

“No way!” I snatched the box from the bed, opening it to find a beautiful pair of dewdrop diamond earrings. “Oh my god…! They are beautiful…” I trailed off, still not believing he had got these for me.

“He did. He really loves you, Kaavya. It shows in everything he does for you.” Si said in a matter-of-factly voice.

“Yeah… I know he does. I really am lucky, getting to call him mine.” I said, my cheeks a bit warm.

With that, she left my room to give me the time to get dressed. Before heading out, I opened my desk drawer to retrieve Ethan’s anniversary gift. It was a fountain pen whose body resembled a marble. My heartbeat was engraved on the rim of its lid. It was a simple gift, exactly what Ethan would like.

**Ethan**

After a quick shower, I got dressed in one of my white dress shirts with grey pants and a classic black tie. I took the ring box and deftly placed it in my bag so as to avoid the chances of forgetting it. I want today to be as perfect as she is. She deserves only the best.

Before heading out, I dialed Naveen’s number. He picked up after a few rings.

“Good morning, Ethan.” Naveen greeted me. “Let me guess. You have called to check if everything’s good to go, right?”

“Good morning. And yes, your guess is absolutely spot on.” I replied, pinching the bridge of my nose. Apart from Kaavya, only Naveen could read me this well.

“Then let me put your mind at ease.” Naveen said, a hearty chuckle following his words. “All preparations are done. Everyone has been informed. Now, only you have to do your thing.”

I let out a sigh but didn’t say anything. “Are you alright, son?” I heard Naveen ask.

“No, I’m not. All I can think about right now are the million ways I could screw this up.” I felt like throwing up with all the nervousness that was setting in.

“Don’t worry. She will love you no matter what happens. And I think you know that yourself.”

“I know. But I want to do this right. For her.”

“Take a deep breath, Ethan. Everything will go on without a hitch.” Naveen said. “By the way, are you going to pick her up first?”

“No. She said she’ll come with her friends. I think they’re going to get some breakfast together first. It has been long since all of them shared a meal together.”

“Then you should hurry up and come to the hospital. That way you can personally make sure that everything is perfect.”

“I think I’ll do that.” I said.

“Great. I’ll see you at the hospital, son.” With that, Naveen hung up.

With a sigh, I went into the kitchen, quickly whipping up a breakfast for myself. A few minutes later, I was on my way to the hospital, when I stopped at a flower shop. I asked them to deliver a bouquet of red roses to my Rookie around lunch and gave them a card I had written as an accompaniment for the same.

**_I just hope she likes them…_ **

**Kaavya**

It was lunch time now and I still had not seen Ethan, let alone wish him. As soon as I had entered the hospital in the morning, I was thrown into work. Since the Diagnostics Team had no new patient, I was given more independent cases.

I sat in the cafeteria for a moment to breathe before moving to get to Ethan. But before I could even get to the elevator, my pager buzzed in my coat pocket. It was a page from the reception desk saying... I had a delivery?

I immediately made my way to the reception not knowing what awaited me.

“Aah… There you are Dr. Valentine!” Danny greeted me with his usual chirpy smile.

“I just got a page regarding a delivery for me, Danny. What is it?”

Smiling mischievously, Danny handed me a bouquet of red roses and a card. “The card came with the bouquet.” He stated.

Moving away from the reception desk, I opened the card to find a note in a neat handwriting that I knew like the back of my hand.

 _“Ethan…”_ I whispered his name, clutching the note close to my heart.

Soon enough, I made my way to the Diagnostics Team’s office.

**Ethan**

I looked up from my laptop at the sound of the glass doors opening. And what I saw in front of me had my brain short-circuiting. The black-ensemble was sending my mind into overdrive even though there was nothing too dangerous about it except, maybe... the length of the skirt. My gaze started at her heels and wandered upwards, stopping when I noticed that she was wearing the earrings I had gifted her.

“Kaavya… You… Wow.” It was all I could get myself to say.

“Speechless, are we Dr. Ramsey?” She purred as she sauntered over to me. “Happy anniversary, baby...” She whispered against my lips, her arms locking behind my neck.

“Happy anniversary sweetheart…” I whispered back before claiming her lips with mine. It was a sweet, chaste kiss, filled with the emotions we felt for each other.

“Thank you for the lovely bouquet and the note.” She said as she pulled away from me. “And also for these beautiful earrings.” She added, letting her fingers go over the dangling beauties.

“I’m glad you liked them.” I pressed my lips to her forehead, tucking a stray hair strand behind her ear.

My hands travelled down, wanting to interlock her fingers with mine, when I realised she was holding a box in one of them. “What’s this, Rookie?” I raised an eyebrow.

“Um… it’s your gift, Ethan. I couldn’t possibly go by not giving you something.” She fiddled with her fingers after giving me the box.

I opened the box to find a beautiful marble-bodied fountain pen inside. But what caught my eye was an engraving on the rim of the pen’s lid.

“Is this…” I trailed off. The small detail made this gift even more special to me.

“...a customised fountain pen with my heartbeat engraved on the lid’s rim?” She completed my question. “Yes. Yes, it is. I know you don’t like very extravagant gifts. So, I thought of giving you some as practical as a pen and got my heartbeat engraved on it to give it that personal touch.”

I was out of words. She knew me so well, knew my preferences so well. Tears were developing fast in my eyes. I looked up to her.

“Did… did you not like it, Ethan?” I heard her ask, her voice betraying her emotions.

Almost immediately I looped my arm around her waist, pulling her close. “I didn’t say that, did I?” I said. “And I’d be an idiot to not like such a thoughtful gift. It’s just that you never seize to wow me.”

“Flatterer.” She whispered, her emeralds locking onto my baby blues.

“It isn’t flattery if it is true, right?”

“Oh, hush now!” Her cheeks were bright red by now.

“It’s very rare to see you so flustered. And this outfit looks absolutely stunning on you.”

I leaned in to kiss her when‒

_“Ahem.”_

**Kaavya**

“Christ.” Ethan said, before pulling away.

We turned around to see Naveen and Sienna standing in the doorway. Naveen hugged me and I hugged him back.

“Congratulations on completing a whole year with this stubborn ass.” He said, laughing.

“Excuse me? Did you just call me an ass?” Ethan said, feigning offence.

“No Ethan, I called you a stubborn ass. There’s a difference.” We all laughed.

Then, turning to Sienna, I said, “What are you doing here, Si? Isn’t your shift over?”

“Yes, yes. It is. But I’m here for something else.” She looked at Naveen. “I’ll get that thing done, Dr. Banerji.” And with that, she left.

“Don’t you think she’s acting a bit weird today?” I questioned the two men.

“Uh…” Ethan… seemed at a loss for words.

“No, dear. Everything’s alright. It’s something I have asked of Dr. Trinh. So don’t worry.” Naveen reassured me.

“Um, Kaavya? Could you and Baz go and check on our post-op patient?” Ethan asked, fiddling his fingers, something I had never seen him do. But I knew better than to question him about it. “Alright, I’ll page Baz and check on Mr. Blackwell.” I said and left the room after kissing him one last time. “I’ll see you later.”

**Ethan**

“You guys have the worst timing.” I stated, looking at Naveen, my hands folded across my chest.

“Ethan… The point is that the surprise is still there. And it’s afternoon already. Not much time is left.”

“Yeah, I know.” I said, moving to the window of the room.

Naveen shuffled to join me as I looked outside at the usual crowd that entered or exited the hospital.

“Can I be honest with you for a minute, Ethan?” I heard Naveen ask me.

“Of course. You know how much I prefer honesty.”

“Even after you and Kaavya got together, I never really thought you’d be taking this step with her.”

I turned to look at him as he continued to gaze out of the window. Then I too joined his gaze. “Yeah. Even I didn’t. But she… she changed me, Naveen. She taught me how one can actually love unconditionally. She instilled my faith back into the concept of matrimony.”

“I wasn’t wrong when I told you that she’s good for you.” He responded with a nonchalant shrug of his shoulders.

“Yeah, yeah. You don’t have to rub it in my face now.”

“Kidding, Ethan.” He said. “Although you do make easy prey for my teasing. And you know that I’ll always jump upon the opportunity to make you squirm.”

“You and Kaavya both.” I mumbled under my breath.

“Haha. Well anyways, I need to head back for now. I’ll be there in the evening though.” He winked.

“I would expect nothing less of someone who loves gossip as much as you. But it is very much appreciated.” I told him, walking him to the door. “Thank you for everything today.” “Don’t mention it, son.” And with that, he was gone.

**Kaavya**

**_Why is everyone being so weird today?!_ **

I know something’s up. All my friends have been either avoiding me or shooing me from one patient to another.

Si has been all over the hospital even though her shift is way later. Elijah and Bryce seem to be meeting me everywhere, with Elijah diverting me to new patients. Jackie and Aurora too have been missing from the hospital with Ines taking over their cases.

And now it was evening. I was sitting in the cafeteria, drinking the “dishwater” coffee as I waited for at least one of my friends to show up. Suddenly, Si entered the cafe, looking around before spotting me and making her way over to where I sat.

“There you are. I have been looking all over the hospital for you!” She said, stopping to stand behind me.

“You all are the ones sending me all around the hospital, preventing me from even seeing my boyfriend!”

“And now I’m here to take you to him.” She simply replied, taking out a black silk blindfold. “But first, you need to put on this blindfold. Requested by your man himself.”

I raised my eyebrows in interest. “A blindfold, eh? Fine. If that’s what it takes to be with him.”

As soon as the words were out of my mouth, I felt the silken cloth on my eyes. After Si was satisfied that I couldn’t see anything at all, she led me out of the cafeteria. Once out of there, however, I lost all my sense of direction.

After what felt like fifteen minutes, I heard Si’s voice from my right side. “Alright Kaavu, we are here. Now I’m going to leave you here and then count till three. Then you can remove the blindfold, ok?” And with that, I felt her moving away from me.

“HEY! Si? What do you mean by that?” I called out to her.

“One…” I heard her say.

“At least tell me what’s going on, Si? Sienna?”

“Two… aaaaaaand three!” I removed my blindfold and gasped at the sight in front of me.

I was standing in the centre of the atrium, the area lit by candles and with heart-shaped balloons scattered around. A spotlight was shining down on me as I looked around to see Ethan and I’s pictures that we had clicked all throughout the year.

Suddenly, my ears perked up at the sound of live guitar music playing somewhere in the shadows.

“Ethan? Is that you, my love?” I asked as the music moved closer. Soon enough, Ethan emerged from the shadows, a guitar in heart as he played. On listening closely, I realised that he was actually playing the song which we decided to call ours ‒ _I Like Me Better_ by Lauv.

“Come here you.” I told him, spreading my arms in front of me, beckoning him closer.

Taking off the guitar he came closer, my arms going around his neck as our lips met for the first time in the whole day. The kiss was slow and sweet, a thousand fireworks going off in my mind.

**Ethan**

When we parted, I heard her ask me, “You know you didn’t have to do all this, right? We could have just gone for a quiet romantic dinner to one of our favourite restaurants.”

I shook my head. “But then I couldn’t have done what I intend to do.” This had her raising her eyebrows.

I took her hands in mine. “I have a very important question to ask of you, sweetheart.”

“A question? What’s wrong, E?” I could practically hear the gears turning inside her head.

“You’ll have to look on your right though.”

On her right, all her friends, Danny, Harper and Naveen emerged holding placards which, when put together, spelled out **“WILL YOU MARRY ME?”**. I was a;ready down on one knee, the ring in my hand.

I watched as her jaw slackened in utter bewilderment. Turning to face me, she stuttered out, “E-Ethan? B-but how…? D-didn’t you say you were against the concept of matrimony?”

“I was, but before a certain intern turned my world upside-down in the best way possible. You made me believe in love again. In marriage again. And one thing that I’m sure of is that we would never make the mistakes my parents made. You make me a much better doctor, a much better person. And you are the reason I want to try to be the man you deserve. After everything that we have been through together, I can’t imagine my life without you, Kaavya. All I care about now is waking up to the feeling of you next to me in bed, of your voice in my ear, of your hands in hair.”

“I know this isn’t the perfect kind of proposal for someone as lovely as you. But… will you do me the honours of being my wife?” I asked.

“Ethan… It doesn’t matter whether the proposal is what I deserve or not. **For what it matters, at the end of the day, you’re mine and I’m yours.** So yes, yes I will marry you. Yes I will be your wife. I love you, E” She replied, tears now rolling down the apples of her rosy cheeks.

Smiling through my own tears, I slipped the ring onto her finger before she pulled me up and kissed me with abandon just as the others dropped the placards, cheering for us.

“Way to go both of you!” We heard Naveen say.

“Go get him, Kaavya!” Her friends cheered out along with hoots and hollers.

“Congratulations, Ethan and Kaavya.” Harper said.

“Now both of you better get out of here and celebrate this new milestone in your life before I literally boot the two of you out.” Naveen said, his own eyes brimming with happy tears.

“Naveen!” Both Kaavya and I called out before hugging him. “Thank you so much for this, Naveen.” I finally said again.

“Are you getting out or not?”

“Alright, alright, Going..”


End file.
